Qrow Branwen/History
Background Qrow was raised alongside his twin sister, Raven Branwen, in a bandit tribe outside the Kingdoms. However, Qrow would leave the tribe later in life, seeing them as "murderers and thieves". Raven saw his desertion as betrayal, straining their relationship. Qrow and Raven enrolled in Beacon Academy at some point in their youth, and would later form Team STRQ, along with the other initiates, Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. Qrow declared them to be the coolest team to ever graduate from Beacon. According to Taiyang, while they were still students at Beacon Academy, they tricked Qrow into wearing a skirt by claiming it was a kilt. It was his first time wearing a school uniform and Qrow had no reservations about showing off his legs to the female students. Following the team's graduation, Qrow became both a maternal and honorary uncle to Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, who are Taiyang's children with Raven and Summer, respectively. After Summer's death, when Yang took Ruby on a search for Raven, Qrow saved the lives of both his nieces from Beowolves. He also became a teacher at Signal Academy alongside Taiyang. Eventually he trained Ruby to become a Huntress, which included instruction on how to use "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed", Crescent Rose. Ozpin is familiar with Qrow, describing him as one of the most skilled scythe users he has ever met. Around the events of the "Black" Trailer, he encountered Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black when the three of them ambushed and attacked Amber, the Fall Maiden. Qrow arrived in time before Cinder could fully steal Amber's powers. Because of Emerald's Semblance, Qrow was unable to make out Cinder's face and identity. As the three retreated, Qrow takes a weakened Amber to his allies. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Beginning of the End" ''RWBY Dust Shop Robbery When Ruby is being questioned by Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch about her fight with Roman Torchwick and his men, Ozpin asks her how she acquired her skills with Crescent Rose. Ruby explains that her Uncle Qrow taught her, mentioning that she was "complete garbage before he took her under his wing". ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Ruby Rose" The Vytal Festival Ozpin received a message from Qrow via Scroll saying "Queen has pawns". A silhouette of his face can be seen in his profile on Ozpin's scroll. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Black and White" Second Semester Qrow is mentioned in a conversation between James Ironwood and Ozpin. Yang Xiao Long tells Blake Belladonna about her search for her mother Raven Branwen. She describes how, while she was barely able to stand, Qrow saved her from a pack of Grimm. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Welcome to Beacon" *"Burning the Candle" Vytal Festival Tournament Qrow makes his first appearance as a 3D model in "New Challengers...". He sits at a bar watching the Vytal Festival Tournament matches and drinking. He is constantly unimpressed by the matches, even calling one a mess. Outside the bar window, he sees an airship transporting Winter Schnee, and states that it is the fight he is there for. He heads to Beacon grounds, and upon arriving, immediately destroys two Atlesian Knight-200s in Winter's entourage, decapitating one of them. This gets the attention of Winter, who apparently already knows Qrow. Qrow accuses Winter's superior, General James Ironwood, of being a sellout and betraying Professor Ozpin. He also mocks Atlas' ability to protect the people. Angered by Qrow's accusations and disrespect, Winter draws her sword and attacks him, but he retaliates with his weapon. The pair then begin to fight in the crowded Beacon courtyard. However, the fight is interrupted by Ironwood, who orders Winter to stand down. Ironwood is shortly followed by Ozpin and Glynda, who ask that Qrow "have a word". Qrow briefly greets his niece, Ruby, before leaving with Ozpin and Glynda. That evening, Ironwood, Winter, Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin meet at Ozpin's office. The meeting is tense, with Winter and Qrow blaming each other for starting the altercation. Ironwood orders Winter to leave, and the remaining four discuss matters of security, and the threat looming in the shadows. Qrow, who has been away for months on a reconnaissance mission, reveals that the mysterious infiltrator who had compromised Beacon is also responsible for the Amber, the Fall Maiden's current comatose state and the absence of half her power. He ominously warns that he has "seen the things she's made, and they are fear." Qrow also criticizes Ironwood's indiscretion in bringing an enormous fleet of airships to Vale. Ironwood asserts that his forces are necessary and provide a feeling of safety. Ozpin disagrees, explaining that the people would interpret the presence of the army as a sign of conflict, spreading concern and fear among the populace – conditions which are likely to cause a resurgence of the Grimm. Ozpin concludes that their next move should be to find a "Guardian" to protect and reassure the populace. ]] The next day, Qrow plays video games with Ruby and Yang in Team RWBY's dorm room as he recounts the events of his last mission. Qrow visits a seedy village in Mistral, where he enters a bar full of "low-lifes" and rogue Huntsmen in the employ of "less than reputable people". As Ruby and Yang are enthralled by his story, he abruptly ends it by remarking on the skirt length of the attractive innkeeper. The abrupt end causes Yang to lose against Qrow in the first round of the game, to which she exclaims, "You are the worst!" When Ruby and Yang remark on their experience, due to their success stopping Roman Torchwick, Qrow calls them naive and notes that they have a lot to learn. After Torchwick's capture, all criminal activity and violence in Vale abruptly stopped, which has Qrow suspicious. He also reminisces about his time at Beacon and his former team, Team STRQ, which also includes Yang and Ruby's parents. Qrow concludes that they both have a lot to learn before they can call themselves Huntresses. He returns to Ozpin's office, telling him that Ironwood is making him look like a fool. Ozpin says that the general's heart is in the right place, to which Qrow remarks that he wonders if Ironwood has a heart at all. He asks Ozpin if he has decided on a guardian figure, and Ozpin affirms that it is Pyrrha Nikos. Qrow remains in Ozpin's office as he holds a lighthearted conversation with Pyrrha. When Pyrrha says she would not have been as successful at Beacon without her teammates, Qrow says he thinks it is the opposite way (her teammates would not be as successful without her). She realizes she has not had a formal introduction with him, so he introduces himself. After Ozpin tells Pyrrha that The Story of the Seasons is true, Qrow and the rest of Ozpin's inner circle reveal that it is also their job, besides being headmasters and teachers, to protect the four Maidens. Qrow calls the rules that govern the transfer of their powers "stupid and convoluted". He notes that this transfer must happen quickly, stating that the world is getting closer to a war against Grimm. Qrow appears in Team RWBY's dormroom, talking to Yang after her matchup with Mercury Black and the fiasco that followed. After questioning her, he concludes that she was probably crazy, and he sarcastically compares her emotional state to that of Blake's. After Yang mentions that she saw her mother, Raven Branwen, Qrow confirms her suspicions and proceeds to mention that Raven, his sister, sent Yang a message that he was waiting to tell her at the right time. The message is that Raven saved her once, but she will not save her again the next time she gets in trouble. He also notes that after he was given his most recent assignment, Raven provided him with some information. He says he is willing to help Yang find a means to track her down after he encourages her to move forward from the incident. After Grimm breach the city following Penny and Pyrrha's match, he visits Ozpin's office with Glynda. Ozpin instructs both of them to fight off the impending horde. Episodes Covering These Events *"New Challengers..." *"It's Brawl in the Family" *"Lessons Learned" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"Destiny" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Qrow fights against creatures of Grimm with Glynda in Vale. In the midst of battle, the AK-200 androids turn their attention away from fighting the Grimm and instead begin to attack him and Glynda. Later, an earthquake occurs, and Qrow sticks his weapon into the ground to keep his balance. He later takes care of a squadron of Knights before noticing Ironwood on the streets. As he transforms his weapon into a scythe, he immediately growls, charging towards the now-intimidated General, only to reveal that he was attacking the Griffon behind him. Qrow later clarifies that he knows the rogue Atlesian technology was not Ironwood's doing and proceeds to establish a safe zone in Vale under Ironwood's instructions. He also snarkily comments on the crashing of Ironwood's airship in the streets, stating "It won't be much of a walk". After helping to evacuate Beacon, Qrow managed to rescue Ruby Rose while she was unconscious, and retrieved Ozpin's cane. After the incident, he manages to deliver Yang and Ruby to their home in Patch, leaving them in the care of their father, Taiyang Xiao Long. Once Ruby awakes, he explains that Ruby possesses a power that is single-handedly responsible for freezing the Grimm Dragon to the tower and that she is destined to lead the life of a warrior. He then tells her that, with Ozpin missing, he is taking over Ozpin's work for him, going to Haven Academy in Mistral to learn about the conspiracy against Vale. From a precipice he sees Ruby and her friends begin the journey to Haven. Holding Ozpin's cane, he jumps down out of sight as a crow flies into view, keeping an eye on the group. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"Heroes and Monsters" *"End of the Beginning" Meeting at Higanbana Months later, Qrow is seen protecting Ruby and the others from Grimm without their knowledge as they travel to Higanbana. He later sits in a tavern opposite from Team RNJR's inn. There, his twin sister Raven gets his attention. She criticizes him for leaving the bandit tribe they grew up in, calling them their family. As their leader, she is determined to ensure their survival, even if it means surviving off of others' misfortune. Raven asks Qrow if Salem has "the relic", but Qrow says he does not know and in turn asks her where the Spring Maiden is. Raven refuses to tell him and leaves the tavern by creating a portal with her weapon. After the group has left Higanbana, Qrow, in the shape of a crow, hurriedly flies towards the group when they fight Tyrian in Oniyuri before reverting to his human form. As Tyrian approaches Ruby, attempting to stab her with his scorpion tail, Qrow quickly shields his niece, holding his weapon behind his back, although Tyrian manages to clip into it. Qrow gives a relieved Ruby a small grin before greeting her with a simple "Hey". Episodes Covering These Events * "Family" * "Tipping Point" Category:History pages